Seth Kolbe/Quotes
All Quotes During the storyline *You, what is that in your hand?! * Weapons are for prefects only! When bumped into by someone *Don't trifle with me. *I'll let that slide this time. Hit with a bike/vehicle *That is Illegal! *You should not have done that! *Did you do that on purpose? When Busting Jimmy or someone else *That hurt you much more than it hurts me! *I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! *I've been waiting to do that for a long time! *This morning, I woke up and said, I'm going to pummel Hopkins today! *You brought it on yourself, buster! *Hopkins, I really love trashing you! Saying Goodbye *Goodbye, Hopkins. *I have to beat some evildoer. *Duty Calls. Greeting Him * You Want a Beating! * EVILDOER! * You have it Coming! * You're A Maggot! * Shut Your Mouth! * Don't disrespect The Prefect! Calling for help *Who wants some of this?! *Ally him! Over here! Low/Trouble * Stop That! * Stop That or I'II Beat You! * Keep Doing That and I'II Beat You! * Are You Looking to Get Punished! * That's against the Rules! * Do Not be an Evildoer! Being Attacked * I'II Teach You a lesson! * You Have Crossed that Line! * That Does it i'm laying the smackdown! When chasing someone *Get back here! Right now! *Stop so I can beat you! Chasing Someone (Trespasser / Violating Curfew) * You won't escape your beating evildoer! * i'm laying beats on you! * You Can run but I'II Still Beat You! Chase / Impudence * Why Don't I just Trash you instead! * You Just became Number One On My List! * I Think I just Might Beat You! * Are You Looking For a Beating! Starting Chasing * I Will Beat you For that! * You're Coming With Me! * You Won't Get amay with that! * You Should not have Done That! * I am Going to Beat You Now! When Jimmy hides from him *You're lucky I have someone more important to beat! *I'll beat you later, Hopkins! After Trespassing / Violating Curfew * Now Where did that little evildoer go! * I Have to find Him before I Could beat him! * Did he really get away! Trespassing / Violating curfew * Did I Hear Someone Around Here! * You've gotta be someone to beat! * I Hear Sounds Like of an Evildoer! After Hearing * Maybe it was Nothing! * I Was hoping for Someone to Beat! * No One to beat what a letdown! Seeing Jimmy in Trespasser / Violating Curfew * Are you Looking for Trashing! * YOU Come Over here and take your beats! * what do you think you're doing here! * What Are You Doing Here! * I Should Beat You! * Students are not allowed Here! * Stop Sneaking Around Get Out! * You're Looking For a Beating! Out of breath *He's...getting....away.....! When talking to himself *I really need to beat someone soon! *No need for complex reasons where a simple beating will do. *Anger management is overrated when you can beat people. *I don't ever want to graduate and gave up being a prefect! *Maybe I should abuse my authority and pick on someone innocent. *I can't wait for someone to break a rule, so I can beat them. Complaining *It's making me so angry! I want to beat someone! *I want to find out whoever responsible for this, and beat them! When Confused *I don't know what to do. Marveling *That was adequate. *Hmph. Well done. Grossed out * Hit by friendly fire *Why are you trying to beat me, Hopkins? *Don't beat me, Hopkins! *You want me to beat you? When fighting someone *I'm going to enjoy put the hurt on you! *This is my favorite part of my job! *I'm going to make you hurt, punk! *You'll get was coming to you! Knocked Out *Ugh... That was not how it supposed to turn out. *Augh! The others will avenge me! *Groan* *Groan* I should have won! *Groan* *Owww.... that should not have happened. *But..but... I'm a prefect.. ah... *Ah... You'll get yours soon enough. When about to fight *I'll teach you a lesson! *You have crossed that line! *That does it! I'm laying on the smackdown! When hit in the groin *Ughhh!!! Unfair... Ohhh... Reacting to Vandalism * I'm going to break you! * I am so going to trash you For That! Reacting to Tagging * Writing on the wall is against the rules! * I should beat you for defacing that wall! Reacting to Weapon Fired * Are You Carrying The Weapon! * Weapons Are For Prefects Only! * What is That in your hand! * is That an illegal Weapon! * You, What is That in your Hand! When spit on *You will pay for your disrespect! Watching a fight *Beat the evildoer! *Good! do my work for me! *That's prefect material right there! When insulting someone / Apologizing Him *You suck so much you should get beaten! *Evildoer! *You're useless! *I've got more important things to worry about. *Don't be Stupid! *Just Keep your Nose Clear! *Be quiet! Laughing *just laughing* *just laughing* Giving orders to Jimmy during the Detention Minigames *Maggot, you're going to mow the lawn at Bullworth. *Time to pay back the faculty for all their kindness. *You could do a little public service, it will do you good. Go mow the lawn. Category:Character Quotes